Season 12
Season 12 (also known as Wild 'N Out: Atlanta) is the twelfth season of Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out on MTV and premiered the first half on August 17, 2018 with a special episode featuring Chance The Rapper; Reesey Nem while ending the first half with the Sasha Banks; Yung Joc; MadeinTYO episode on September 28, 2018. The second half premiered on February 1, 2019 with the Jacquees episode along with the season premiere of Season 13, and ended with 85 South Show; James Davis; Eric Bellinger; F.L.Y. on April 23, 2019. This is the first season to be filmed in Atlanta. Cast * Nick Cannon (Host) * DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host) Returning Cast Members * DC Young Fly * Funny Mike * Michael Blackson * Emmanuel Hudson * Chico Bean * Karlous Miller * Conceited * Charlie Clips * Hitman Holla * Timothy DeLaGhetto * Darren Brand * Renny * Corey Charron * Jacob Williams * Dan Rue * Bobb'e J. Thompson * Rip Micheals * Royce Bell * Yvng Swag * Justina Valentine * B. Simone * Vena E. * Julia Young * Zoie * Jason Lee New Cast Members * Cortez Macklin * Big Mack * Lil JJ * Tyler Chronicles * Clayton English * Retro Spectro * Mope Williams * Vend Potula * Teresa Topnotch * Tee * Kandie New Games * Got Damned * Wildstyle Remix * Step Your Game Up Episodes # Chance The Rapper; Reesey Nem # Ludacris; Denzel Curry # Azealia Banks; Lil Yachty; JaVale McGee # Rae Sremmurd # Chloe x Halle # Trevor Jackson; Deon Cole # Love & Hip-Hop: Atlanta # Jonathan "Food God" Cheban; Lais Ribeiro; Ayo & Teo # Matt Triplett; Yung Joc; Kountry Wayne; Curt Chambers # Dwight Howard; Brett Grey; Trinidad Cardona # Tiffany Hayes; Angel McCoughtry; Jay Rock # BlocBoy JB # Sasha Banks; Yung Joc; MadeinTYO # Jacquees # So So Def Anniversary Special # Goodie Mob Reunion # Young M.A.; Erica Mena; OG Parker; Justin Hires # O.T. Genasis; Nate Robinson # Andre Drummond; Kandi Burruss; Lil Baby # Shaun T; Tyron Woodley; YBN Crew; OG Parker # Love & Hip-Hop: Atlanta; Desiigner # Tiny Harris; Zonnique; Bun B # Big Tigger; Rico Nasty # Lil Durk; Bernice Burgos # Trae Tha Truth; Josephine Skriver # 85 South Show; James Davis; Eric Bellinger; F.L.Y. Guests * Lil Baby * YBN Nahmir * YBN Almighty Jay * YBN Cordae * Lil Yachty * Lil Durk * Rae Sremmurd * MadeInTYO * BlocBoy JB * Denzel Curry * Ayo & Teo * Desiigner * Young M.A. * Chance The Rapper * James Davis * OG Parker * Javale McGee * Yung Joc * Bun B * Ludacris * O.T. Genasis * RiceGum * Jay Rock * Trae Tha Truth * Bow Wow * Jacquees * Ne-Yo * Jermaine Dupri * Da Brat * Stevie J * F.L.Y. * Rasheeda * 24 Hours * Hood Celebrityy * Eric Bellinger * Kountry Wayne * Trevor Jackson * Dwight Howard * Andre Drummond * Sasha Banks * Zonnique * Tiny Harris * Brett Gray * Deon Cole * Tiffany Hayes * Marvin Bagley * Angel McCoughtry * Chloe x Hallie * Tyron Woodley * Kandi Burruss * Shaun T * Big Tigger * Tokyo Vanity * Rico Nasty * Momma Dee * Savannah Jordan * Josephine Skriver * Matt Triplett * Trinidad Cardona * Lais Ribeiro * Azealia Banks Trivia * This is the first season of the show to be filmed in Atlanta. * This is the last season to feature cast members Timothy DeLaGhetto, Darren Brand, Jacob Williams and Julia Young. * This season features a former cast member from Season 7 as a Special Guest. * This is the first season to feature a wrestling theme episode. * This is the first season to feature a fitness theme episode. * This was suppose to be the last season to feature cast member Karlous Miller but he ended up later returning halfway through filming of Season 13. * The show received controversy after rapper Azealia Banks accused Nick Cannon and the cast members of the show for being "colorist" as the cast members have confirmed her accusations are false. In midst of these accusations, Banks went on a full-fledged rant on her Instagram directed towards the show and the cast members then proceeding to cancel her upcoming album. Gallery